Master Story Arc List
A master list of all story arcs and their main story. *Note: This page is a work in progress and will be updated slowly to reflect all current and future story arcs, think of this page as a one-stop page for a short intro-into each story arc. Era of the Crystal Wars Story Arcs during the great Underkingdom Wars for the Crystals. *On the Other Side of the Rainbow - The story of Eclair Grainne becoming a Moderator now known as Kliele. Chronicle of the Blade Masters *Legend of the Blade Masters - Xalan Mu is on a journey to find his sworn brother Silabus Hart. *Revolution of Upper Level - The fall of Upper Level. *The Songstress of Sleeping Roses - Ryes Alister accident meets Shiffon Rose, which begins his journey of misfortunes. *The Sword that cannot Sleep - Yufei Hart, the grand-daughter of Silabus Hart is entrusted the sword Tyrandamere, the Bloodthirster, after she kills and surpasses her grand-father. Pre-Twin Empires Era of Twin Empires *I Lie Awake And Miss You - Founding of the Element Clans. Pre-Column Era *Arcadia Rising - The founding of the Arcadian Empire. *Only Look at Me - The origin of Liselotte Rhiannon. *Always Second Thoughts - The origin of the Walker Stigma. *Whereabouts of Happiness - Zhang becomes the first Emperor of Cameo. *Romance of the Four Kingdoms - Splitting of early Cameo by Zhang's descendants. Era of the Columns *Habituated by a Fallen Angel - Nadia Fleuret before becoming the Moderator Zelmie. *Column Wars - Wars fought over the origin Bloodstone. *Silhouette - The founding of Noir. Era of the Pillars *The Diary of Nolne Kanaris - The lives of the early clones of Nolne Kanaris. Era of the Skylords *A Little Memory - Alexander Raye's past leads him to his death. *What We Treasure - The beginning of Nahaul Ventus' vendetta against Keith Walker. *The Wells of Byston - The beginning of Lyukes Elebos and Aesop Fable's relationship. Pre-Admiral Era *Kiss You Goodbye - Alicia Castile's rise to power. *Mono Daybreak - The lost princess of Althea is returned. *Fragments of Eternity - Fate Allister becomes one of The 12 Pillars. The Third Holy War *The Xanatos Possibility - Background story for JOHN SMITH. **The Last Vision for the Last - John Smith seeks: "The man who will change the fate of The World." *Moon;Driver *Love Letter from Abyss - "Everyone in THE WORLD loves me. All roads point to me." *Xanatos;Deception - The 3rd Awakening of Liselotte Rhiannon Corvina. *Vahlia's Promise - Kurogane Renatus' redemption. Era of the Admirals *The Road of Future Kings - The awakening of Kite Colart as "The Hero King"". **A Knight in Vermillion - Naota, the man who "sets fate in motion when he witnessed the power." *Rise of the Nadir - Chronicles Mihli Lilty's rise to power **Rise of the Nadir ~Acappella~ - Side stories that occur during the Rise of the Nadir Story Arc, usually involving side-characters. **Rise of the Nadir ~Noctune~ - Side stories involving the past of characters from the Rise of the Nadir Story Arc. *Counterattack of the Nadir - Chronicles the defeat of the Pillar Alliance in the Fifth Swell from the point-of-view of the Nadir Admiralty. *Dreaming My Way Home - The revolution on Blue Lagoona and Kakeru's past. *The Past Holds No Interest - Cloud Steel and Lim 1450 meet and fight over loyalty. *Everytime You Kissed Me - The love story of Latis Aria and Gauche Cambel of Faith. *By Way of a Kiss - The trials of love involving Mendel, a Man of M. *The Last Rebellion - Chronicles the Flavian Trade Federation's invasion of Estellion territories, they were the last sky nation to do so until after the end of Mihli Lilty's reign. *Towards the Changing Seasons - Teysa Ashera and her start to the revival of House Ashera. *One by One, Piece by Piece - Side stories about various characters from the past in The World. *Love becomes More Interesting with Purring Involved - Emery interactions with The Rabbit Reich. *Inglourious Busters - The story of a group of Busters that become famous for wrecking havoc on the monsters of Deli Triage, the Inglourious Busters. *The Ways that a Snake Queen - The story of Yun-Hee and the powerful men she seduced to overtake a kingdom. *Imitations of a Girl's Heart - Alidee Kaphisilla's past, present, and future intermingle. *October Sky - Mini-Side Stories giving more insight into the various Admirals of the era. *Girls Can Rock - About the members of band, Girls Demo. *Everytime You Kissed Me - Lattice Aria and Gauche Cambels past and future. Era of the New World *A Lunelu Tune *Through the Looking-Glass - Vira Pendragon and Esther Pendragon. Unknown Timeline *In My Heart - Will Prestlor meets Lise Namine and travels the time lines of the World. *Stupid Commotion - Many unrelated characters and plot lines interact. *One Minute, One Second Notes Category:Misc Category:Lists